


Finally Free?

by Viodetta



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Evil Wilbur, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta
Summary: Tommy got revived, but things don’t go well for him.Read the thoughts at the end please, I have explanations for this short story :)Follow me on Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/Viodetta0
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for over 100 views on The Lives After Death! Huge surprise to me and I thank you guys so much for leaving kudos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 views in a day! Mind blowing! Thank you thank you!

As Tommy arrives back in the real world, he struggles with his feelings. Still sitting in the jail with his worst enemy, Dream, his mind is slowly becoming overwhelmed by the thoughts about everything. Listening to Dream’s plan to revive Wilbur sounds horrible but at the same time hopeful. He wants his brother back, but also remembers what he did to L’manberg. Remembering how Wilbur treated him like a brother made him tear up. When Wilbur made Tommy his Vice President, Tommy was filled with joy and pride. He looked up to Wilbur both like a leader and a brother, and he’s now a Vice President, Wilbur’s Vice President. While Wilbur was being a good leader, he also cared for Tommy. Often making jokes and protecting him when needed. Everything seemed so well, so easy, and so peaceful. But the man sitting right across him ruined it all, he ruined everything. He made the first war happen, he helped Schlatt to take the throne, he made Wilbur turn dark and he destroyed L’manberg. And now he’s just going to use Wilbur as a puppet again to help him with his plans. This made Tommy furious, but thankfully Tommy held it back. The afterworld was nice after all, but the conversations with Wilbur weren't. Tommy thought it was going to be a pleasant journey in the afterworld, but turns out he augured with Wilbur almost everyday. Tommy was so mad that he almost punched Wilbur in the face. But Wilbur remained on his evil side, believing that no one trusts him and knows what he his actions meant. Tommy wanted his brother back, his real brother, not a traitor, not a maniac, not a person who has lost his mind. Trying to convince Wilbur back to where he was before the exile, Tommy tried to talk with Wilbur, but the afterlife changed him into an absolute paranoid. Not knowing what happened, he just continued to argue with Wilbur. Days and nights passed by, the two brothers slowly grew apart, and conflict grew between them. Now back to the real world, Tommy doesn’t have to deal with Wilbur anymore, but has his enemy—Dream, sitting right across him. Tommy couldn’t hold it anymore, standing up, he punched Dream as hard as he could. But that was definitely the wrong choice to make. Dream was mad, really mad. The fighting went on with Tommy down to only a single heart. Knowing he won’t be able to win like this, Tommy pushed Dream to the edge of the cell, straight into the lava. Falling to his knees, Tommy realized he had just killed his worst enemy, and he’s free. No more control from Dream and no more leverage talk of his. Tears fell from his face as everything ended, with relief, Tommy rested on the obsidian, and closed his eyes. Countless hours passed by, Tommy finally woke up. But the sight he saw in front of him surprised him, terrified him, and made him scream. Wilbur, hiding his face behind the broken mask, in Dream’s burnt prison uniform, is standing right in front of him. Letting out an evil smirk, Wilbur chuckles as Tommy moved back.  
“Did you miss me?”


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes there are thoughts on every single story I do.

I know this story is really short since I can’t find anything to extend it, but I feel like it’s fine. Don’t take this seriously, this is only my imagination and it most likely will not happen in the Dream SMP. I don’t think Tommy will kill Dream or Wilbur will come back any sooner, but we don’t know. After all don’t take this seriously like this is not the plot. In here I changed up the characteristics a bit, so there might be a little error in the characteristics, but don’t get mad at me. There will be more historic documents coming out but I’ll write more fics. But again, thank you so much for over 100 views on The Lives After Death! Mind blowing!


End file.
